The Night Before Summer
by One Piece Trash
Summary: A short one-shot of Nami and Vivi. Two young women spend their last night together before one of them must leave in the morning for the entirety of summer. Mainly just fluff.


**Nami/Vivi ~ Two young women spend their last night together before one of them must leave in the morning for the entirety of summer.**

* * *

Vivi found her awaiting under the tree where they first kissed, standing in a pool of moonlight. She stood there, blissfully unaware of Vivi's arrival, head cocked back as she gazed up at the skies. Vivi would had watched her for an eternity if given the chance.

"Nami," she said softly before taking to the tree's side. To speak her name left the young woman with joy, peace, and heartache. _Such a beautiful name…_ It brought her sadness to think of all the missed opportunities to speak it, of all times yet to happen where such a name would grace her lips. " _Nami_ ," Vivi repeated, louder this time to earn the other's attention.

Wide eyes met hers upon the turn of Nami's head, the moon reflected upon that stare. Freckles arose as a smile formed, orange locks falling past her shoulders as she turned fully. "Vivi," Nami greeted, her voice cheerful and soothing to the ear. "You're finally here," she commented as she took a step towards her, hands reaching up pull her hair back behind her ears.

"Yeah," Vivi weakly muttered out. "My father…" Exhaling, she offered the other a warm smile. "He was nagging me all afternoon to finish packing, so I was busy with that."

"You waited until _tonight_ to pack?" Nami questioned, laughing afterwards when Vivi gave a single nod. "You're so…" she began, voice trailing off as her gaze searched Vivi's.

"So _what_?" Vivi asked, body pressing against the tree as she took to leaning.

"Peculiar," Nami softly answered after taking a moment to ponder on it. "Sometimes you're so on top of everything, and then…you're waiting the very last second." Turning around, she took a step forward, hands folding together behind her back. "But I like that about you," she finally added, expression hidden from Vivi's curious stare.

Crossing her arms so that she could tuck her fingers under her arms, Vivi allowed another moment of silence to pass between them. "I just found it difficult," she explained quietly, gaze falling to her shoes. For her, to finish packing meant to set everything in stone, to agree fully to leaving Nami's side, even if it be for a couple of months.

"Well," Nami started as she turned again, going straight for the tree, "did you remember to pack everything?" Reaching her hands up, she took to grabbing the lowest branch before hoisting herself up.

Frowning slightly, Vivi offered her a low hum of disapproval. "I believe so," she began, moving aside so she could get a better look at Nami. "Where are you going?"

"Up to the top, of course," Nami answered before sticking her hand out to offer Vivi a pull up. "Come on now, don't keep me waiting."

Shaking her head, Vivi responded with a light laugh. "No, I'm not going back up there! You know full well that I've almost fallen at least three times from that tree."

A snort escaped Nami. "And I was there to catch you every single time," she countered smoothly before wiggling her fingers. "Now take my hand, _please_."

Inhaling, Vivi shook her head once more before reaching her own hand out into the cold air. Fingers found fingers, warmth encasing her palm as she pulled herself up onto the branch. "Don't let go," she whispered before glancing down.

"I won't," Nami promised, leading them up through the branches. "I never would." After a moment of climbing upwards, she paused, turning to glance back down at Vivi. "When are you leaving tomorrow?" she questioned as she pushed aside a small branch of leaves for the other to continue onward.

"Early," Vivi answered as she took to one of the higher branches. "My father said around seven or eight—whichever he feels like, honestly."

"You should get a good night's sleep then," Nami commented softly as she took to the same branch. "Here," she added, straddling the branch, facing Vivi's way. "This is a good spot, yeah?"

Vivi nodded in agreement, using the aid of Nami's hand to settle down on the branch as well. From their spot, they could see most of their city, asleep but seemingly dazzling under the stars. "The city looks pretty tonight…"

"Are you going to miss it?" Nami asked as she turned her gaze. Her smile had settle by that point, brows low and eyes seemingly grasping at a sad thought.

"Yes," Vivi started, struggling to find the right words to explain herself. "But…but there are other things that I will miss more."

A smirk seemed to tug at the corner of Nami's lips, but faded fast. "I'm sure those things…they'll miss you greatly."

Vivi could feel Nami's fingers twitch between her own, but she dared not let go of her. "I'll return as soon as I can," she started, only to fall silent when Nami hushed her gently.

"Don't rush your trip on my behalf," she practically scolded before throwing her a warm smile. "Your dad wants you by his side during these political trips—this will help you out in your future career."

"I know, but," Vivi tried to cut in.

Shaking her head, Nami arched a brow and objected. "But nothing, Vivi. You're going to go have as much fun as possible this summer and learn all you can, and then you'll return to me by Autumn's start. I can, and always will, wait for you."

Inhaling, Vivi lowered her gaze to their hands, interweaved as they had been so many times before. "You'll promise to call me every day, right?" she asked after a quick exhale, frantic stare lifting to search Nami's.

"Of course."

"And you'll start college this summer, like you promised me you would?" Vivi questioned then, just as concerned for Nami's future as she was of Vivi's.

Nami gave her a soft smile. "I already submitted an application to the local community college—I'll try to get at least one course down."

Vivi's fingers tightened, eyes widening. "That's great," she cheered. "You'll be a meteorologist in no time!"

Nami seemed to blush at that, head turning to hide her gaze from Vivi's. "I have some ways to go…"

"I can't wait to see you on television, dishing out the weather every morning," Vivi continued. She believed true heartedly that Nami could get to that level in such a career. _If she put her mind to it…she could do anything._

"I don't think I'm _that_ good, Vivi," Nami weakly rejected.

"I think you are," Vivi countered. "You just have this way about you when you speak…I…people become captivated when you talk. To see that glimmer in your eyes, the way you smile and become genuinely excited. Any news station would be lucky to have you reporting the weather."

Pulling her hand away from Vivi's, Nami went to hide her face. "You're being too nice," she said, words muffled by the palms of her hands.

Reaching her hands out, she gently took to both of Nami's wrists, pulling them away just enough to catch a glimpse of her eyes. "The thought of seeing you every morning like that brings me utter joy," she admitted. "I could be anywhere in the world and simply just turn on the television in the morning to see your face."

"I'd rather see your face in person," Nami said, lowering her hands and turning them so they lay atop of Vivi's. "But…I'll _consider_ joining a station, if one ever wanted me."

Vivi's expression softened. "Good…"

Silence arose between the two for a long moment, each searching the other's eyes, as if savoring the image before them.

Nami lowered her gaze. "I'm going to miss you, and saying goodbye is something I don't…" Before she could finish her thoughts, gentle lips took to hers.

"Don't say it then," Vivi muttered after pulling away. "We'll meet again, at Autumn's start…here. Let's meet here, under this tree."

Nodding, Nami leaned forward to press her forehead against the other's. "Yes…this is the perfect spot, isn't it?"

Lifting her hands, Vivi took to cupping both of Nami's cheeks, fingers ravishing the warmth. "Seeing as this is where I fell in love, I would say it is the prefect spot."

Nami pulled her head back enough so they could share another look. "Then I'll wait for you on the night of your return here…To see your face again…your smile…"

"I know," Vivi agreed before pulling Nami in for another kiss. _To see you again under this tree with the moon in your eyes will be the greatest gift._ "Nami," she whispered for the last time that night. "I love you."


End file.
